Seventh View
by andorra ankara
Summary: Seven/Marina finds Four and Six, along with Sam. Together, they strive to find the rest, and battle it out with the Mogadorians, with unexpected things coming along. TItle is temporary. on HIATUS.
1. Hope

Chapter 1

"Hope"

"Marina!" sister Clarisse was shaking Marina's body as she lay on her bed, sweating and muttering again.

"Marina!" she tried once more.

Finally, Marina woke up, gasping for breath.

"What?" she asked.

"The girls said you were shaking and making noises again, my dear" Sister Clarisse explained to Marina.

This has been the second time that has happened that week.

"We should bring her to the clinic, get her a doctor. The sounds she was making was scaring us" suggested Sophia, one of the girls Marina shared a room with.

"No! I'm fine, don't be silly" Marina injected.

"My dear, this is the second time. I'm worried about you, and…" Sister Clarisse's voice trailed off in Marina's ears.

She knew what was going on. It was similar to her situation when she was gaining her legacies, and when scars would appear in her ankle each time one of them dies. But this time was different. There was a message; something was trying to be told to her. It was only that night that she finally figured it out.

She dreamt of two of their kind. A girl and a boy. She didn't know which Numbers they were, but she knew that they have found each other, and they are looking for the rest.

There was a connection among the nine of them; it was much more than just the appearing scars to symbolize the death of another one. They were able to connect through their minds, somehow.

She didn't know what to do with the fact that they are trying to get together. Of course, to fight the Mogadorians, but how will they get together? There were six of them left. Two are together. Four more must be found, four others who could be anywhere in the world.

"Can I go back to sleep? I'm still sleepy, you see" she explained to sister Clarisse.

She was reluctant, but agreed eventually.

"All of you then, back to bed" Sister Clarisse said, heading for the door.

Five other girls retreated to their beds, pulling their sheets over their bodies.

Sister Clarisse switched off the lights and closed the door.

"Are you sure you're alright, Marina?" Alex asked who was in the bed next to Marina's.

"Yes, Lex, I'm fine. Not to worry" she replied.

The other girls didn't find it hard to sleep once more. It was early in the morning, and it was easy to sleep.

But Marina remained awake. She needed to do something. She needed to help the two others who are attempting to bring them together. But what could she do? She had to look for them, or to contact them on where she is. No matter what, she had to find them; they are the only ones of her kind.

It was a sort of feeling she'd never forget. Knowing that there are six others who are like you. It felt like hope for her. When her Cepan, Lilly, died, she felt as if hope was absolutely nonexistent. This was hope. The fact that they are attempting to come together is hope. And it is only through hope that the six of them would be able to meet, and much more: survive.

* * *

Heeyy! Hope you enjoyed this, though it's quite short and that meaningful yet. I'm keeping the same of Number Seven as mentioned in Power of Six.

Kindly review; I need your opinion on this, opinions and suggestions:)

And this may end up with another title, a habit of mine naming things when they're half-way through or even finished:)

Also, it may go on hiatus, I still have Escaped I: Tale of Two Gals to finish.

Thanks for reading!And don't forget: REVIEW!:P


	2. Fourth Comings

Chapter 2

"Fourth Comings"

I've been attempting to search for the others, even to just know who they are, what they look like, since I was 13. I am now 15, and I have found traces of some of them. People doing supernatural things no human being is capable of, then disappearing immediately. Videos as well, thanks god for YouTube.

Marina wrote all her thoughts, everything, in her diary.

_I found something interesting awhile ago on the internet. A 15 year old boy named 'John Smith' from Paradise, Ohio. The school there was wrecked, probably a sight of a fight with the Mogadorians. The police suspect him and an older man, his Cepan, surely, to be criminals. No word of them till now. They had a picture of him. And once I saw the boy with golden curls, glowing tan skin, fine facial structure and turquoise eyes, I knew instantly he was no human criminal. He is one of us. _

"Marina, we're going down now" Sophia said.

Everyday, they were forced to go to the chapel and pray the rosary. Marina despised doing so. It was a practice she found unnecessary. She respected the religion of everyone around her, but she didn't like the fact that she had to go and mope around and chant things she didn't believe in.

"Yes, I'll follow, you guys go ahead" Marian said, closing her diary and placing it back into the drawer in her bed side table.

She got off her bed and went down to go to the chapel.

She entered and nuns and other orphans were already inside.

She took her usual seat, beside Sophia.

"Why is that girl playing with her iPhone here?" Sophia asked, referring to the girl their age seated a couple of pews in front of them.

"Look at who's beside her. That's her mother. She was probably forced to come here, and she's got no other thing to do" Marina replied.

"But shouldn't she like, you know, show respect?"

"Not the whole world will respect everything. And anyhow, she's probably just showing it off. Look, she's angling it to make sure we all see it."

Sophia looked at agreed that Marina was right.

"You're good" Sophia said.

"Not that hard really."

With that, prayers began, and the two girls remained silent.

All were kneeling, elbows leaned on the pew, heads bowed, eyes closed. Marina is doing the same, although instead of praying, she was sleeping, as always.

No one ever caught her, no one dared bothered anyone who was in 'deep prayer'.

The reason why it wasn't that hard was because Marina could read that girls mind. In fact, she could read everyone's mind. She was a mind reader; it was one of her legacies.

Marian was kneeling down, about to fall asleep. The brown wooden rosary was placed both of her hands. She began trembling slightly, heat crawling throughout her body. Her mind began to buzz, and her vision began to blur.

She looked up and saw a blurry row of women in black lined up in front of her. The prayers sounded like tone-deaf chants.

Sophia noticed her odd behavior

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sick" was all Marina could reply, and with that, she stood up, knelt with one knee beside the pew, and walked out of the chapel with sisters staring at her as she passed.

She came out of the chapel with her stance unbalanced and her eyesight still blurred.

Sparks appeared on the palm of her hands, though she assumed they were due to her current situation, and that her eyes were merely playing tricks on her.

She rushed back to the building where her room was and ran up the stairs to her room.

By this time, light was already streaming out of her palms, sweat all over her forehead, her heart beating faster than ever. Her hands shook as light broke out of them. She attempted at her best to control herself, and brought herself down to sit beside her bed.

She did make it, and she sat beside her bed, leaned her head on the post as she stared at the light coming from her hands.

That was the moment she finally understood. It really wasn't that complicated. Her fourth legacy was coming, Lumen, the power of light was finally with her.

* * *

Hey! Thanks again for reviewing! And for those who didn't review, please do so, it brightens every writers day!:)


	3. The Coming of the Legacies

This chapter is for a "Just so you know: reason...:)

* * *

Chapter 3

"The Coming of the Legacies"

Lily was still alive then, they were in Belarus. They were staying in house in the suburbs, when she complained about migraines.

She complained to Lily that it was much more painful than any other migraine she'd ever had. And she said it was as if she could hear people saying things without them saying it. That's all it took for Lily to know that her first legacy was appearing.

"You are going to be a wonderful mind reader, Marina" Lily said one night while massaging Marina's temples.

"Why do you say that?" Marina asked.

"I knew your parents, you know. Your father, Chris, he was the greatest mind reader of his generation. It was so easy for him. I guess it came naturally, along with a lot of practice. You'll be just as great as he was ,Marina. Just you see, we're going to practice every day if we have to, but I know, you will be great."

Mind reading has really been helpful in Marina's life. Knowing what everyone truly thinks, without them saying it. It gave her fewer problems.

Her second legacy came a year after that, when she was 9. It was just before Lily was murdered by the Mogadorians.

This legacy came to be known slowly, Convinco, the ability to talk anyone into anything. Marina thought of it as a mere talent, probably due to her charm, but it was Lily once again who spotted it.

Lily found it more than just a mere talent. Marina was able to convince people to let her copy their homework, able to get huge discounts. It caught Lily's attention one day, and that's just how Marina found out.

Her third legacy came when she was 13. By this time, Lily has been murdered in Madrid by a Mogadorian who attempted too to kill Marina. Luckily, she survived, and was forced to enter the orphanage.

Force fields it was. It was the hardest for Marina to hone, for it required physical practice, and with her Cepan no longer there to help her, it took her half a year to get the force fields right. She hasn't really found a use for force fields in her current life, but she knew there would be use for it once the time came.

Little did she know how close the time was.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! And don't forget to review!


	4. Escape and Nostalgia

The events aren't elaborated. I know it would probably just bore you, anyway. So I hope you still enjoy!

Don't forget to review:) pretty please:)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Escape and Nostalgia"

Her fourth legacy was already with her. It has been 3 months since it came, and she was now able to control it. This time, Marina was sure; it was time to move on.

It was the middle of the night, her bag was already packed, and she was as swift as a feline and quiet. The money Lily left her was also already with her. She was not supposed to have it until she turns 18, but she decided that it's hers anyway, so she has the right to take it. So it wasn't exactly stealing, not if it were hers. Each Cepan was given bags of diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and all those gems they considered precious on earth, and common in Lorien.

She opened the window, jumped out, spun in mid-air, and landed in her two feet. Her abilities were much more than that of a human's. Then she wondered, why hasn't she done that before? Oh yes, she was waiting for her fourth legacy.

She walked down the street she has walked down hundreds of times, and made her way to where ever the wind would take her.

She had with her a passport, valid for a few more years, and decided to go to the airport.

Marina was now in a flight to Ohio. She's find her way to Paradise, find out some things about John Smith. Surely, he wouldn't be there, but she'd' be able to trace them down, somehow.

Going through the airport and buying a ticket was not much problem with Marina. Being extremely sharp, she noticed everything. What everyone was doing, she did the same. And with the ability to read their minds, it was a breeze.

Leaving Pamplona was harder than she ever imagined. Leaving her only friend, Sophia was also hard. Marina never did expect to like that girl, Sophia.

She was an orphan as well, though Sophia has been living there since she was a toddler. According to what she knows, Sophia's father was unknown, and her mother was murdered. Brutal, Marian though, exactly what the world is like.

Marina's first day in the orphanage with the girls her age was the first time she saw Sophia.

"Don't go near her. She's ill," one of the girls name Bianca said.

"What do you mean?" Marina asked.

Sister Clarisse overheard Bianca's words.

"Marina, Sophia has ADHD. She is not ill. She goes to therapy, and she's a lovely girl," Sister Clarisse said.

Weeks went by before Marina actually spoke to Sophia.

She finally did when the two of them were left alone in the room they shared along with other girls.

"Bianca's been speaking about me behind my back," Sophia said softly.

"She does that to everyone," Marina replied simply.

"How do you know?"

"Not that hard to overhear her. I could hear her speak from another room."

Sophia gave a small giggle.

Sophia stood up, her scrawny legs laminating the dark room, made her way to Marina.

"Can we be friends?" Sophia asked

"Why not?"

A smile erupted from Sophia's face that moment, for she has found a friend.

And something else erupted in Marina. The joy it feels to have a friend, and the joy it feels to make someone else happy.

Sophia just needed a friend, and Marina could use one, though having no need of one.

Both had use for each other.

Marina would miss Sophia's ubiquitous questions. She would miss her giggly greetings each time she'd see her. And most of all, she'd miss the only friend she'd ever had.

Never had she known that it would be like this.

Marina regretted not saying goodbye to her. Not leaving a note or anything.

The only person in this world that cared for her, she left.

At that moment, Marina's heart sank. To leave a friend felt as if she left a part of herself. One of the aspects that sum up her life has been left behind in Pamplona. It felt as if she could never again retrieve it.

What a feeling it was, never to be able to retrieve a part of yourself.


	5. Paradise

I apologize for posting the wrong chapter a few hours ago. It was a chapter for my Harry POtter fanfic. Thank you, 8, for mentioning that:)

SO sorry! I got confused!:)

* * *

Chapter 5

"Paradise"

Nostalgia faded when it was announced that they would be landing in Ohio in five minutes. Marina was back in game mode. She was ready to search and fight.

She was able to hire a taxi to drive her to Paradise.

Along the whole ride, she was looking at the window, admiring the simple beauties of the place.

When they got to Paradise, she paid the taxi driver and got off.

The place was a quaint town, a nice suburban place.

She walked to the city and found people on the streets, just like any other town.

While walking across a grocery store, she saw a flyer with a picture of John Smith. It had a big red sign on top of it that said: "WANTED". This gave her a clue that he really was here, but obviously has already fled.

"You're new here" a voice said.

Marina looked to her right where the voice came from. She saw a girl with blond hair holding a camera.

_"She's looking at his picture"_ thought the girl, and Marina heard it perfectly clear.

"Yeah," Marina said. She hasn't got her cover-up story prepared. Something she should have done earlier.

"I'm Sarah" the girl said, extending her hand out for Marina to shake.

Marina shook her hand and introduced herself to her.

"So, when did you move here? Or are you just here for a visit?" Sarah asked.

"I'm just here for a visit" Marina said, attempting to convince her that that is merely all through her Convinco legacy.

Sarah just nodded. A wave of relief came through Marina.

Marian decided that this girl could have some information about John Smith.

"Who's this John Smith? Why is he wanted?" Marina asked.

Marina didn't need mind reading to see a shock in the girl's face. But anyhow, she concentrated in reading her mind.

Marina did not hear anything, but say images. Sarah was probably a woman of pictures, not of words.

She saw an image of John Smith, memories of Sarah's with him. One wherein they are in the woods, in school, kissing, and one wherein he is beside another girl. Pictured of him with light streaming out of his hands, flinging people around, and so much more. Then she heard a voice, a man's voice. "I am number four" the voice said.

Marina then knew that Sarah was aware of their existence. She knew Four. Sarah could help her, and she could be trusted.

All of these happened in a matter of seconds.

"Sarah," Marina said slowly.

"Uh, I need to go now," Sarah said, attempting to walk past her.

Marina was quick enough to block her way, and was able to stop her.

"Sarah its fine. I know, ok. I know about this John Smith, I know what's going on. Don't be afraid. Please, I need your help Sarah," Marina whispered.

Sarah looked skeptical at first but soon relaxed.

"Alright. But Marina, I really do have to go home, my mom's going to freak out if I don't get home in 5 minutes. Let's meet up tomorrow, 3 o'clock over there," Sarah said, pointing to the restaurant across the street.

Marina looked and saw a small place with a sign that said "Paradise Coffee".

Marina nodded in agreement.

"Give me your number," Sarah said.

Marina just realized that she had forgotten to buy a phone.

"Give me yours, I'll contact you," Marina said.

Sarah wrote down her number in a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"See you tomorrow!" Marina said as Sarah walked away.

"Yes, bye," was Sarah's only reply.

Marina found an electronics store and went straight to the cell phone's section.

She had with her enough money to buy a phone.

She took whichever the guy over the counter presented to her. she didn't bother looking at it, as long as she had a phone, it was fine. It happened to be a silver flip phone with a sleek black, flat keypad.

"Good enough," Marina thought.

After buying a cell phone, and saving Sarah's number, she went straight to the nearest hotel she can find. There was one that looked quite decent. She booked a one-bed room for herself.

She went up to her room and didn't unpack her things. She may have to run away any moment, so why bother unpack if she'll have to pack up again?

After a hot shower, she fell right asleep on her bed, exhausted from physical work and mental work.

Marina was hopeful once again. Meeting Sarah meant she was a step closer to having the slightest clue on the others. And tomorrow, she was going to meet Sarah again, and hopefully, she'd know where Number Four is heading.


	6. Sarah

Chapter 6

"Sarah"

Marina arrived at Paradise Coffee exactly 3. She entered the cafe and the smell of intoxicating coffee rushed into her nose.

She met Sarah's gaze who was seated at a private corner. She made her way to the table and sat down.

"Nice to see you again," Sara greeted.

"Nice to see you too."

"You want coffee?" Sarah asked.

"Sure."

A waitress came to them and Sarah ordered a caramel drink while Marina got chai tea.

"This place has been here for years. Even before I was born, my dad told me. I always go here. Best coffee around," Sarah said to break the awkward silence.

Marina simply nodded.

"Sarah, John Smith, he was a friend of yours?"

_"More than just a friend," _Sarah said in her mind, which Marina heard.

"Yeah," Sarah replied.

"Sarah, I need to be honest with you. I know what John is, and I know you do to. He's Number Four, I am Number Seven," Marina whispered.

There was shock in Sarah.

Marian saw images in Sarah's head, memories of her and Four.

"Yes, I know," Sarah replied softly.

"I need your help. I need to find them," Marina said, close to begging her.

Marina tried manipulating Sarah's mind to help her.

"Ok, I'll help you," Sarah replied.

Relief shot through Marina, thankful for Convinco.

Their coffee arrived, and both sipped first before returning to conversation.

"So, you're from Lorien as well, huh?" Sarah said, bringing her cup down to the table.

"Yeah," Marian replied.

"I've always wondered what it's about. John never told me much about it."

"Well, it's a bit odd, knowing you aren't what everyone else is. But life as a human is adaptable. Except for some differences, like Lorics live up to 200 year, and some other things," Marina said.

"200 years?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Four didn't tell you?" Marina assumed.

"No, he didn't."

"Well, standard years of living is 200, it could be more or less."

"More?" Sarah said amusingly.

"Yeah, more. Even I can't seem to find that ordinary anymore!" Marian said.

Sarah sipped her coffee and so did Marina.

Marina wondered why she wasn't gathering information from Sarah to help her. It was just as if they were two friends having coffee. Nevertheless, Marian was enjoying, and she wondered why. She decided that she needn't hurry. Sarah was a lovely girl to be with. Almost like a friend.

"Marina, I know it seems like some teenage love affair, but, do you think it's true? This thing between me and John, do you think it will last?" Sarah asked.

As much as Marina wanted to give Sarah comforting words, she had to be honest with her. Marian had to tell Sarah the truth she was blinded of due to 'love'.

"When a Loric loves someone, it is far greater than the love any human can bring. When we love someone, we love them till our deaths, and up to our death do we show them that," Marina said.

Sarah was nodding, listening to her intently.

"Humans, though I'm not referring to all, they can sometime run out of love for those whom they loved before. You love someone for decades; then you meet someone who seems to take the place of that person. It's pretty normal actually for humans as I see it."

"Marina, what should I do?" Sarah asked sadly.

"How old are you?"

"15" Sarah replied.

"Do you think you're old enough to know who you'll love for the rest of your life?"

Sarah was moved by that question.

"It just felt right," she said, exasperated.

"Of course it did. Because if it hadn't you wouldn't have fallen for it. You know the saying 'You're only human'?" Marina asked.

Sarah nodded, giving a faint smile.

"Well Sarah, you are only human," Marina said with a smile.

Sarah smiled back at her, nodding.

"You're young, Sarah. And you're human. Once you've matured, and once you are old enough, there will be someone special whom you love, and will love you back," Marina assured.

Marina saw that Sarah believed her.

"Thank you," Sarah said softly.

Sarah took a sip of coffee and said: "What would you want to know about Four and Six?"

"Six?" Marina asked.

Sarah realized that she has forgotten to mention that Six was also present.

"Yeah, she came when the Mogadorians attacked us in the school. She practically saved us," Sarah said.

"What did she look like?" Marina couldn't help asking.

Sarah did not seem bothered by Marina's question.

"She was tall," Sarah started, "With olive skin. She has long black hair, her eyes were hazel, almost golden. She could control the weather, and be invisible, as well as make others who touch her invisible as well. And she has those force field things."

"So, the two of them ran away?"  
"They are with someone else. John made friends with him while he was here. He's sure that Mogadorians took his father. His name is Sam Goode," said Sarah.

Marina nodded, her mind puzzling once more.

"Do you have any clue on where they're heading?" Marina asked desperately.

"West, that's all I know," Sarah replied.

Marina sipped the remaining coffee in her mug.

"Sarah, I have to leave now," Marina said in a rush.

"Good luck," Sarah said, "And if you find him-"

Marina was standing and looked down at Sarah.

"And if I find him-?" Marina asked.

"Never mind," Sarah said, "It's not important."

Marina simply nodded.

"Thank you, Sarah. And be safe, alright?" Marina said.

"You be safe as well. It was nice meeting you, Marina," Sarah said in a sad tone.

With that, Marina left the café with Sarah still drinking her coffee.

A new friend, she thought of Sarah, and she was already leaving her. It was almost a normal feeling for Marina, leaving those people she liked and almost cared about. It was close to a natural feeling for her.

But now, she had a lead: west. That was where Four, Six, and someone named Sam Goode were heading to. She had to get there, she had to follow them. But first, she needed a ride.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I finish the next chapter:D **

**Review, please:D Tell me what you think of it, positive or negative. (if negative, in a kind manner please:D)**


	7. Found

**I have not written in a while, and I cannot update that much anymore. I need more ideas, for I have ran out ;(**

**Kindly give me an idea you have in mind through PM or review. I may use your idea but surely, I'll twist it up a bit or a lot ;D**

**I hope you still enjoy my story!**

**and has anyone been having problems with some of their stories? I can't post the next chapter of my Harry Potter fic ;(**

Chapter 7

"Found"

Marina bought a black motorbike. She had a license, a fake one, though no one would be able to tell. And Lily had already thought her how to ride a bike, and drive. All the basics.

She considered purchasing larger car, though realized that a motorbike would be more practical. Four, Six, and Sam surely had a ride of their own.

She headed west. Indiana was west of Ohio, they were probably there.

She rode all the day and rested at a motel then rode again the next morning.

She reached Indiana, with no clue on which city she was in. She didn't even mind not knowing.

She stayed at a motel for one night and continued her search.

She'd go around town, reading the minds of people if they'd seen anyone.

She did get a clue, from a redhead girl with glasses. Her mind showed a picture of Four. It was in a street with a motel and a grocery. She was looking at Four's entire body. It stopped and stared at the crouch area. That girl found Four quite attractive, Marina guessed.

She saw the sign '9th street' on the image. She asked for directions and found her way.

She was there in 9th street, the mote which Four was seen walking past was right in front of her.

She entered, and there was a girl who asked her if she'd want a room. She convinced her to let her enter for no said reason.

She passed some people and read their minds. She saw a picture of Four with two other people enter a room from that person's mind. It was right ahead of her.

She ran to that place and knocked on the door. She pounded and forced to enter.

Finally, the door opened.

A boy with brown hair opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

Marina had no idea how she would introduce herself . The obvious way would be the easiest.

"I'm looking for Four and Six," she said aloud.

Two people from inside the room went by the door and looked at her.

There he was, Four, John Smith, the guy she saw in the flyer in Paradise, the one she saw in Sarah's mind. And beside him was a girl. Six. She had olive skin, the brightest hazel eyes, and a sleek black pony tail.

They stared at her, and she stared back.

"I am Number Seven."

**please review! ;D**


	8. United

Chapter 8

"United"

They remained there, staring at her.

She held out her hand, and allowed the light stream out of her hand. Lumen. She was trying to convince them that she really was one of them, without using Convinco, she wanted them to be convinced for real.

She placed her hand down after about three seconds. She knew they believed her.

"You found us quickly. Come on in," Six said, directing the way by slightly tilting her head.

"Thank, Six," Marina replied.

"There's an extra bed over there," Four said, pointing to a bed at the corner. She went there and tossed her messenger bag.

The room was surprisingly more than enough to fit all of them.

"Where did you come from?" Four asked.

"Spain."

"What's your name?" the human asked.

"Marina," she replied.

"I'm Sam," he said, extending his hand for her to shake. She shook it and smiled back at him.

"Call me Jane," Six said.

"And I'm Alex now," Four said with a smile.

"Last time ii heard of you, you were John," Marian mentioned.

HE looked at her, wondering how he knew what his past name was.

"I met Sarah."

"How? Is she alright?" he asked in a rush.

"Yes, she's fine. I-well, I read her mind so I found out that she knew you. Then I spoke to her," Marian explained.

"Ah, we've got a mind reader here," Jane said, "What else are your Legacies?"

"Force fields, Lumen, Convinco, Mind reading," Marina mentioned.

Sam was there, sitting on his bed, listening to them talk. She wondered about his story. Anyway, it would be easy to know and see. Nevertheless, he seemed interested in them talking to one another, even though he wasn't part of the conversation.

"Do you mind me asking why you have yourself a human?" Marina asked after a moment of silence.

Sam answered for himself.

"Mogadorians abducted my dad, or at least I believe so."

Marina nodded, not bothering to ask any more for she saw a lot of things from Sam's mind.

"What are your Legacies?" Marina asked the two of them.

"Lumen, telekinesis, force fields, I'm still waiting for the fourth," Alex said with a smile.

Marina noticed his golden curls glowing in the yellow light of their room. The light also made him glow. It made his face look glowing and beautiful.

"Controlling wind, invisibility, force fields, and I heal rapidly," Jane put in.

Jane went into the bathroom and took a shower. That left Marina with Sam and Alex.

"Where's your Cepan?" Alex asked.

"Dead, yours?"

"Dead, and so is Jane's."

Marina found it ironic that all their Cepans had died. It was probably time for them to come together.

Alex excused himself to go buy some drinking water and dinner from the grocery in the next building.

Marina, overcome by boredom, read Sam's mind.

She giggled when she found out that he had a crush on Six.

He looked at her, and she said: "Sorry," with a smirk.

"Sam," she called, after a moment of silence. He looked at him and she gestured for him to come closer.

"If you want, I can try and see if Six likes you back," she suggested.

"Why would you do that?"

Marina wondered for herself. Why would she do that? Why would she help this human?

She wanted to help him. Why? She didn't know.

"Look, are you fine with it?" she just asked.

"Yeah, sure. But don't do anything too serious," he warned.

"Alright."

"Can you really do those things, like force fields and read minds and, what else was that?" Sam asked.

"Convinco, I can convince anyone into doing anything," Marina said.

"Cool, so, if I throw this at you," Sam said, toying with the remote control.

He threw it at her direction, and it moved side wards instead.

Shock erupted throughout Marina's body. Who had done that? She checked in Four or Six were nearby, but Four wasn't in the room and Six was still in the shower.

Her mind began to pound. She had felt this before.

She was shaking.

"Marina! Marina, what's wrong?" Sam was panicking, laying her down on the bed.

"Jane! Jane!" Sam called.

Alex entered the room and ran straight to the bed.

Jane was already out.

Marian was breathing heavily, intense pain, it was far worse than when she received her legacies.

She already had four legacies, what the hell was this? It was twice as painful, and it was hurting her so bad.

She knew what this was, though she hadn't seen this coming. It was a fifth Legacy. 


	9. The Truth with Sam Goode

Chapter 9

"The truth with Sam Goode"

Marina awoke and the sunlight was streaming from a smalls pace from the window with curtains drawn.

"Morning," James greeted. His hair was ruffled, some of them falling over his forehead to his bright blue eyes.

"Morning," she greeted back, rubbing her temples.

Her mind was still painful, but not as painful as last night. She wondered if her other Legacies were functioning properly.

"James, kick Sam right now," she whispered, attempting to use Convinco.

It took a matter of seconds until Four kicked Sam on the side which woke him up.

James looked confused, wondering why he kicked Sam.

"Sam, dude, I'm so sorry, I didn't-" Four was apologizing, checking if Sam was alright.

"I'm sorry, Sam, you too James, that was my fault," Marina injected.

"What? Why would you do that?" James asked.

"I was checking if my other Legacies worked. I'm really sorry, Sam."

"It's fine, but don't make him do that again," Sam said sleepily.

Marina nodded, collapsing back to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" James asked, taking a seat by her bed.

"Awful. My mind is pounding!" she said, pulling the sheets over her.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Telekinesis, sure of it. Sam threw the remote control to me, I flung it away with my mind. You'd have to help me control it," she said softly.

"Sure, but for now, rest, alright. I'll bring you breakfast in a while," James said, giving her a pat.

He left the room and Jane came out from the bathroom.

"Still alive there?" she asked.

"Barely."

Sam entered the bathroom without a word.

"I'm sure you'd live," she assured, taking a seat beside her.

Marina thought about what she'd told Sam she'd do.

"Jane, what do you think of Sam?" Marina asked.

_"He's smart and sexy. The brown soft hair, I just want to run my fingers through them. Those adorable bluish green eyes. And when he wears those glasses he doesn't even need, it makes him look smarter. Not that he needed to look smarter, he was already smart. He's cute, but he's human. If ever something happens between us, it will be for the worse. Look at Sarah and Four."_

She heard it quickly, yet she understood. Jane did like Sam, but she knew if ever a relationship between them would blossom, it would be for the worse-for the both of them.

"I guess you know now," Jane said, retreating to the closet to get some clothes.

"Six, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," Marian explained.

"It's fine. You actually make conversations easier," she said with a small laugh.

She pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt along with a leather jacket. She removed her robe, faced the wall, and dressed up.

"Six, I-" Marina began.

"Seven, it's fine-really! I was serious when I said you made it easier for me."

She went by Marina's bed again.

"Marina, please don't tell him. He'd merely get his hopes up. I don't want that to happen," Jane practically begged.

"Sure Jane. I know it must be hard for you."

"Thanks," she said, getting up, continuing to dress up. Jane finished and switched on the television and sat on her bed.

Marina saw how Jane truly felt for Sam. Hell, she practically felt it herself. She felt how hard it was, how tempting, how annoying, how painful and how great it was for Six. All the mixed feelings, the negative and positive side battling out each other.

She saw what a great person Sam was. There was an annoying feeling in her which she hated herself for having.


	10. Connection

Chapter 10

"Connection"

Four came in with paper bags-breakfast.

"They didn't have anything but croissants, so," Four began

"Fine with me," Marina said, but Jane remained silent, her eyes staring blankly at the television.

Marina could clearly read Jane's mind. She couldn't help it; it was her nature to do such things.

She was thinking about Sam again. Marian decided it best to simply turn her mind in other things.

Four handed her one of the paper bags.

"Thanks Four."

"Get used to calling me James, Marina," he replied.

Marina nodded and opened the bag. She pulled out one of the croissants then handed the bag to Jane.

She took it yet kept her eyes on the television, saying not a word.

"And look what I found," James said, holding out a piece of paper.

Sam went out of the bathroom and greeted them. Jane handed him the bag, and he took it silently.

Marina received the paper from James and read it aloud.

_"Henry Miller ran into a burning farmhouse to save Annabelle Roots, a five-year-old girl who was stuck inside."_

Marina didn't both reading the rest. They all knew. Henry was Number Eight. Instinct was found in all six of them, it helped them to know.

"Number Nine is this girl called Sofia Garcia. No news of her as well," James said.

"I don't know if your Cepans told you about this, but there is a way for the three of us to, somehow, connect with one another. It takes at least three of us, and we could try it," Jane suggested.

"To explain," Marina said.

Everyone was now seated on the floor, in front of the television which was switched off.

"We hold each other's hands," Jane began, as all three of them reached for each other's hands, with Sam sitting on his bed behind them.

"This has no connection with yoga, does it?" Sam asked.

"No," Jane said plainly, almost harshly. Marina knew she forced this.

"Now," Jane said, releasing a deep breath, "Think about them, Five, Eight, and Nine, think of them, and concentrate."

Marina could feel an energy running through her, coming from both her hands. Coming from Four and Six. Soon after that, images appeared.

_The teenage boy with jet black hair ran into a burning structure._ The sight of everything was present. She gasped with the pain, though not knowing where it was coming from. She held on tightly to the hands she was holding.

She felt Four's hand shake violently. She opened her eyes and saw him trembling, yet fighting to stay concentrated. She closed her eyes once more, and the images re-appeared.

_The entire place was on fire, but she could no longer feel the heat. The boy wasn't burning. Eight was not burning. It was his Legacy. He ran to the little girl in pigtails, screaming loud, clutching a blanket to her little body. He ran to her, and carried her with one hand. He ran out of the structure, to the back part. _

_ He left the child there, the place wherein he was sure she was safe. The girl thanked him yet he just ran to the woods. He ran quickly, inhumanly. At all no wounds on his body, but his clothing was dark and in some parts, burnt. He ran, his skin glowing in the dark. He stopped after a while, grabbing one of the trees for support. _

_ Then he did something that shocked Marina. He jumped upwards, and stayed there. Then within seconds, he was flying forwards. He was flying quickly, attempting to reach some place quickly. He got to his destination: a cliff. There was grass on the ground, and a rusty bench in front of a tree which was about ten feet away from the cliff. He stood by the end of the cliff. Marian feared that he might fall, then remembered that he was capable of flying. He looked so peaceful, and she watched him there, just staring, for what seemed to be forever._

That was when he disappeared, and Marian was back in the motel room with Four, Six, and Sam.

Out of all of them, Four seemed to be going through the most pain. He was sweating, and his face showed the pain.

Sam grabbed for a bottle of water and handed it to James. He took it weakly, and drank.

"Jane," Marian called. Six looked at her, she didn't seem in pain at all. "What did you see?"

"Number Five. He's in Japan, I recognize it, you?" she said softly.

"Nine. Henry Miller, he was running into the burning farmhouse and saved that little girl. He can fly, I saw him."

"Five can breathe underwater. He was ,erm, taking a bath," Jane said sheepishly.

"Naked?" Marina asked stupidly yet humorously.

Jane simply nodded, a grin on her face.

"How was it?" Marian asked, nothing in particular as the subject.

Jane let out a laugh, seeming to forget about James.

"Interesting," she said, then burst out laughing once more, this time, Marina laughed as well.

They stopped laughing to tend to Four.

"That bad?" Jane asked.

Four nodded, composing himself.

James lied down on his bed, grabbing his hair with both his hands.

"Nine, she was saving someone, then….the Mogadorians. Then, she escaped…and everything was painful and…" he couldn't finish, and ended up coughing.

Marina though that his experience wasn't as good as hers.

After all, she had a wonderful time looking at Nine.


End file.
